The present invention relates to air vents.
Air vents, particularly for motor vehicles, are well known.
A ventilating arrangement for a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2011 100 059 A1. The ventilating arrangement comprises a console with a console surface, in which is formed a mount, and includes an air vent movably mounted on the console. The air vent can be moved into an open setting, in which the air outflow opening projects from the mount, and a closed setting, in which the air vent is recessed at least partly in the mount. Also provided is a plurality of air guide elements which are mounted to be displaceable at least in part, wherein the displaceable air guide elements are displaceable into the open setting and, in the closed setting, are displaceable into a rest setting by co-operation with at least one abutment fixed relative to the console.
An air vent of a heating and ventilating or air-conditioning system in a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 000 802 A1. The air vent comprises at least one air outlet nozzle with a nozzle housing connected with an air duct, and a nozzle insert mounted in the nozzle housing and provided with air slots, wherein the nozzle housing has a pivot axis for the nozzle insert so that this is rotatable in itself between an air outflow setting and a drink holding setting.
It is disadvantageous in the aforesaid prior art that the known air vents cannot be completely recessed into the dashboard or in the installed setting thereof, so that when not in use an almost smooth and planar surface arises and that depending on the desired air quantity to be delivered by the air vent it can be moved out of the surface in which the air vent is installed into appropriate different settings relative to the non-use and can produce a diffuse as well as directed air flow.